


Cherish These Memories

by captain_trash



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Canon Era, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_trash/pseuds/captain_trash
Summary: “I sent Hamilton and Lafayette away and they won’t be back until dawn at the earlier. Laurens is still on his mission. We alone tonight,” Washington explained. Aaron perked up at the information. He couldn’t remember the last time they had been alone, truly alone. They had to take advantage of this opporunity.





	Cherish These Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BadRomantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadRomantic/gifts).



> Honestly, this is not as dirty as I wanted it to be. This story fought against me. I guess it didn't want me to write anything kinky. Instead, you all got fluffy sex. I hope this is good enough. It's my first time writing this ship so I was super nervous posting it....We'll see how this goes.

“-And that concludes my report, sir,” Aaron announced, keeping his voice calm and steady as he stared straight ahead. To avoid giving into temptation, he focused his attention on the General’s desk. It was the best focal point, preventing him from searching for the General’s presence in the small room. He refused to let George distract him from his duty. 

“That’s it?” General Washington asked, appearing in front of Aaron. Aaron glanced up into Washington’s eyes and firmly nodded his head. 

“That is all, sir,” Aaron agreed. 

“You’re not forgetting anything?” Washington wondered before vanishing out of Aaron’s line of sight. Aaron could hear him walking around the room, but he didn’t know how close or far away the General was. He was sure that Washington was watching him, waiting for the perfect moment to strike, but Aaron refused to be intimidated. He had worked hard to get here and he was not going to give up now. 

Aaron quickly ran through the report in his head. He outlined the mission's original plan, listed the supplies used and men involved, explained the action on the battlefield, and finished with an overview of casualties. Had he missed something? Was there a small detail that he was overlooking? Or was Washington simply trying to get into his head and trick him into a misstep?

“That was everything, sir,” Aaron said confidently. He was sure of it. He had practice the report himself, memorized every detail. He didn’t miss anything. He believed in himself. 

“Are you sure?” Washington asked, moving back in front of Aaron. Aaron didn’t lift his eyes. He didn’t look at the General’s face, staring at his broad chest instead. Part of his mind was doubting his report. Part of him was deeply worried that he had already failed, that Washington would notice a mistake and cast Aaron out for not living up to his expectations. Aaron didn’t know what he would do if such a thing occur. He tried to ignore that part of his mind, tried to push the thoughts away, and it was easier to do so if he didn’t meet the General’s knowing eyes. 

“Yes, sir,” Aaron answered without hesitation. Washington hummed and stepped away. Aaron shut his eyes for a moment, fearing the worst as the General continued to be quiet. What did he miss? Where had he gone wrong? Why was Washington being so-Soft hands suddenly grabbed onto his hips, silencing his thoughts and chasing away any doubts left in his heart. The hands pulled him back into a solid chest. 

“Such a good soldier,” Washington whispered in his ear. “You did so well, Aaron. I’m very proud of you.” Aaron sank back into the embrace, letting Washington’s praise wash over him. “You gave a very detailed report and your mission was a success. You didn’t miss one single detail, yet you didn’t have to pause nor look at any notes. Your new strategy led your men to a great victory. You have such an amazing mind, my boy, and we are lucky to have you. I am lucky to have you.” 

“Thank you, sir,” Aaron mumbled, feeling lightheaded as Washington’s words filled his head. He did it. He did good. All his work had paid off. Washington was _proud_ of him. It shouldn’t excite him as much as it did, but Aaron couldn’t help his reaction. Washington was the cause of so many emotions inside Aaron’s heart. His very presence made Aaron’s heart race and his knees weak. 

“Good boy,” Washington continued, kissing Aaron’s cheek. “Do you want to keep being a good boy for me?” Aaron nodded his head. He shivered as Washington’s hands slide around his body. One climbed up his chest while the other relocated to his stomach. They held him tightly while Washington kissed his neck a few times. 

“Use your words, my sweet love,” Washington ordered gently. Aaron’s eyes slowly closed at the General’s tone. Their height difference made Aaron feel small in the best way. He felt safe in Washington’s arm, trusting his hands to protect and care for him. Washington’s voice was an added blanket of comfort. His words soothed any worries that Aaron had with his tone so sweet and loving. Aaron could listen to him talk for hours if Washington would allow it. 

“I want to keep being good, sir,” Aaron breathed out. Washington’s hand slide down from his stomach to the front of his trousers. Aaron arched towards the touch, blushing at how aroused he was already. He was clay in the General’s hands, yet he whimpered when the hand pulled away. He already wanted more. 

“I sent Hamilton and Lafayette on an errand and they won’t be back until dawn at the earlier. Laurens is still on his mission, meaning we alone tonight,” Washington explained, the excitement clear in his tone. Aaron perked up at the information. He couldn’t remember the last time they had been alone, truly alone. Normally, someone was always around and they had to be mindful about their noises. 

“What shall we do with our time then, sir?” Aaron wondered, pushing his body back into Washington’s as his confidence grew. He wouldn’t have to be quiet this time. They wouldn’t have to hide at all. 

“I have quite a few ideas,” Washington replied. His fingers trailed over Aaron’s body, tiptoeing towards sensitive areas, “but only if you are willing.” 

“I am willing, sir. Very willing.”

“I’m glad to hear that. Do you remember the word you need to say if that changes?” 

“Yes, sir. Do you remember yours?” 

“I do. Be a good boy and remove your clothes for me.” Aaron stepped out of Washington’s hold and started to remove his jacket. He glanced around the room, wondering what he should do with it now. 

“Fold it nicely and put it all on the desk,” Washington offered, seeming to read Aaron’s thoughts. 

Aaron obeyed, folding his jacket in half and carefully resting it over Washington’s messy desk. He removed his cravat next, then unbuttoned his shirt. He placed both items over his jacket before moving onto his trousers. Aaron paused for a second, taking a moment to breathe. His nerves returned. Fear rose up inside him, twisting like vines around his heart and making him worry about his body. He shouldn’t be overthinking it, but a cruel, small voice in his head was starting to gain ground. A gentle hand touched his back. 

“Slow, Aaron, slow,” Washington suggested. “Take your time.” The voice in Aaron’s head went silent, chased away by Washington’s calming words. The General always knew what to do and say to help Aaron along. Always. Aaron’s heart soared at the sound of his name leaving the General’s mouth. It caused something to shifted in the air. 

They were no longer a General and his Lieutenant Colonel. Their ranks no longer mattered. They were two, simple men who shared a feeling that was more powerful than words. They were two puzzle pieces that fit together so well that no one could tell where one ended and another began. They were equals, two parts of the whole, on the same footing. Aaron could be Washington’s good boy because Washington was his as well. He would never get tired of hearing Washington say his name. Aaron cleared his mind and turned around, grabbing Washington’s hand and kissing the back of it. 

“Your jacket,” Aaron muttered, feeling shy about his request. “Will you take it off?” George gave him an easy smile and kissed the top of his head. 

“Of course,” he agreed. Aaron watched as Washington slide his jacket off his shoulders and placed it on the desk next to his own discarded clothes. 

“Thank you, George,” Aaron said quietly, testing the General’s name on his tongue. Washington had told him months ago that he was allowed to use the General’s first name in private settings, but Aaron still worried about misstepping and using the name at the wrong moment. However, Aaron knew he made the right decision when George’s smile grew big and bright. Aaron’s fear completely vanished, leaving him feeling at ease and excited. 

“You are still wearing more than me,” Aaron pointed out. “Perhaps you should even the playing field?” 

“You misunderstand, my sweet boy,” Washington replied, moving to tower over Aaron and grabbing his hips. “This isn’t a fair fight. I plan to have you undressed well before myself so I can map every inch of your body with my tongue until you can’t think straight.” Aaron shivered at the words, seeing the smirk on George’s face. That did sound like a wonderful idea, one that Aaron would enjoy, but he didn’t want to give in too easily. Not yet. He wanted to be good, however, he wanted to tease George first. He reached up and innocently played with George’s cravat. 

“I should know that you wouldn’t play fair. You never do,” Aaron teased, pulling George down into a deep kiss. George’s hands wrapped around Aaron’s waist, one of them slipping down low to cup his ass. Aaron grinned against George’s lips as his free hand started to undo the buttons on George’s shirt. Deception was an important skill to have and he wasn’t above using it against his lover. He let go of the cravat, stepping back to quickly remove it. 

“Your shirt is in such disarray,” Aaron said sweetly. “You might as well remove it now.” George glanced down before staring at Aaron in surprise. 

“What a dirty trick,” George praised, pulling his shirt off. “Even after I trusted you.” Aaron trailed his fingers down George’s bare chest while his eyes appreciated what they were seeing. 

“You mentioned that I have an amazing mind. Do you expect it to stop working simply because you put your hands on me?” Aaron teased. George’s eyes narrowed for a moment before the look melted away. Without a word, he reached down and loosened the ties on his trousers while working off his boots. Aaron was shocked. Since when did Washington concede so quickly? 

“George?” Aaron asked with concern. George only smiled with confidence as he pushed his trousers down. He stepped out of them, picking them up off the floor and placing them on top of his jacket. Aaron’s mouth went dry and his stomach stirred with heat at the sight. His eyes roamed over Washington’s body, starting from his head and traveling all the way to his toes. He refused to allow himself to stare too long at George’s cock. While it was impressive, and Aaron wanted nothing more than to have it inside him, he didn’t want the attention to go to George’s ego. 

“Now I believe it’s your turn to even the playing field” George pointed out. Aaron opened his mouth to protest, before snapping it shut after a moment. He reached down, George’s eyes following the movement of his hands as he slowly loosened his trousers. Aaron pushed them down painfully slow before stopping altogether. Instead, he turned his attention to his boots, taking great care to undo every lace. 

George growled, picking up on Aaron’s plan. Aaron smiled to himself as he took his time pulling off his boots. George would simply have to be patient. After Aaron had removed both his boots and placed them by the desk, he return to his trousers. However, he took a moment to rub his hardening cock through the fabric fight. He rolled his hips into his hand, letting out a few breathless gasps to add to his display. Then he quickly pushed his trousers to the floor, leaving everything exposed. Instantly, George’s hands were on his body. His fingers traveled over Aaron’s stomach and up his sides. His thumbs pressed into Aaron’s nipples for a moment before running away to pinch at his hips. Aaron gasped and wiggled, biting at his lip to prevent himself from begging. It was too early for that. 

“You are not being very good,” George scolded. “First you betray my trust, now you are teasing me by going at a snail's pace.” 

“Perhaps you need to remind me why I _should_ be good,” Aaron suggested with a bright grin. George tilted his head, seeming to think about it for a moment. 

“Very well.” 

Without any warning, George picked Aaron up by his waist. Aaron yelped in surprised, grabbing onto George’s shoulder as he was carried towards the small bed in the corner of the room. George carefully laid Aaron on his back before taking his own place on top. He placed a hand on either side of Aaron’s head while his legs caged in Aaron’s legs, trapping Aaron with his body. 

“That was a cruel act,” Aaron pouted, glaring angrily. Truthfully, George’s display only fueled the fire in Aaron’s stomach, but he refused to give George such satisfaction. George bite his bottom lip until Aaron opened his mouth and allowed George to lick inside. Aaron wrapped his arms around George’s neck as they kissed until they both breathless. 

“I haven’t even started yet,” George warned softly, kissing Aaron’s cheek before descending on his neck. “And you look as if we’ve been at it for hours.” He bite into Aaron’s skin, making Aaron gasp in pain then moan as his tongue licked over the spot. He aimed for all of Aaron’s weak points, making him wiggle and groan as he worked. 

Aaron decided it wasn’t fair to let George have all the fun, nor did he apprenticed such a sly comment. Actions had to be taken. He reached down between them and took hold of George’s cock. He stroked it a few times, twisting his fingers around the head and pressing his thumb against the slit. 

“Fuck,” George moaned. Aaron smiled in triumph. He knew George’s weak spots just as well as George knew his. He knew how to drive the General mad with want and excitement. Only he was allowed to see Washington like this. Only he could turn George into a panting mess. 

“I hope that’s where we’re heading,” Aaron cooed. A strong hand wrapped around his wrist and forced him to let go. George pushed his hand above his head, grabbing the other one and pushing them both down against the straw mattress.

“Stay,” he ordered, pushing harder for emphasis. 

“But I don’t want to.” 

“Stay, or I’ll turn you ass pink like I did last time, only I won’t let you have my cock after. I’ll send you back to your tent with nothing else but an sore ass and a hard cock” George growled. Aaron arched his back at the reminder. Their last experience together have been different, darker and rough but still so thrilling. 

Aaron still remembered the feeling of George’s hand on his backside. The flare of pain as it mixed with the pleasure. Aaron had nearly fainted when George let him finally cum. Thankfully, he had been gagged to help him stay quiet as he cried out. While it had been wonderful, it was not what Aaron wanted this time. Nor did he want a tender moment either. No, he wanted something else. 

“I’ll stay,” he agreed. “I’ll be good for you.” George tilted his eyes, staring into Aaron’s eyes for a moment for assurance. Aaron smiled and nodded his head once. “Go ahead, George.” 

“That’s my boy,” George replied, kissing Aaron’s nose before returning to his biting. His hands roamed over Aaron’s chest, rubbing at his nipples until they were stiff. He pinched them lightly, making Aaron twitched at the feelin. He knew that there was more to come and George didn’t disappoint him. He pinched Aaron’s nipples harder and harder until Aaron couldn’t help but wiggle and moan. Tiny sparks of pleasure ran down his spine to his cock at every touch. 

“The oil, Aaron,” George commanded. Aaron barely heard him over the roaring pleasure in his head. He struggled to grab the small container from George’s makeshift bedside table. Aaron felt his cheeks heat up, surprised that George still left the container out in the open. What if someone noticed and asked questions about it? 

“Don’t fret,” George assured him as Aaron handed it over to him. “I have told my aides that this is simply cream for an old knee ache. No one knows what I truly use it for.” 

“How scandalous,” Aaron muttered, though he felt a thrill at the idea as well. “Leaving it out in the open for everyone can see. They all notice it, yet they don’t know what it’s for.” 

“I believe you enjoy when I’m scandalous,” George reminded him, opening the container while peppering Aaron’s face with kisses. Aaron tried to catch George’s lips, but he moved too quickly and escaped every time Aaron got close. Aaron whined in the back of his throat, hands twitching to grab George and take a kiss himself. 

“What do you want?” George wondered sweetly. Aaron scowled at his innocent tone. 

“Kiss me,” Aaron demanded. 

“But I am kissing you, my love,” Washington replied. 

“You know what I mean!” 

“I don’t.” 

“George, I swear to god-”

“I don’t think now is the time for-”

“Kiss me!” Aaron ordered. “Kiss me right now before I tie you up and use your cock for my own plea-” Washington’s lips cut off his ranting. Aaron bit at George's tongue, enjoying the loud groan George let out. The kiss was messy, both of them trying to take control. Aaron finally gave in first. Honestly, he liked giving in. He trusted George to take care of him and enjoyed letting go of his control for a while.

Aaron had built so many walls over the years. He shut people out, deciding it was better to be alone then risk better anyone else back in, but George was different. Aaron took down his walls for the General. He allowed George to see the real him, the him that he kept locked away from everyone else. He trusted George to see all his secrets and scars and still love him the same way. It wasn’t always easy, but it was worth it. George was home and Aaron was no longer alone. 

“Ah!” Aaron cried out, breaking the kiss as a cold finger pressed into his ass. He glared at George. “Dirty trickster.”

“I’m not sorry,” George replied, slowing moving his finger deeper. Aaron didn’t feel any pain thanks to the smooth slide the contents of the container provide. It made everything much easier, though it was still cold. “You make the best noises when you're surprised at the first touch.” 

“You are so cruel to me,” Aaron complained. 

“I am not.” 

“You are. What did I do to deserve such a cu-Ah! AH!” 

George curled his finger deeper, pressing it against the one spot that drove Aaron mad with pleasure. He rubbed at the spot until Aaron’s legs started to shake. Aaron moved to grab George’s shoulders, pausing for a moment before placing his hands back on the mattress. 

“Good boy,” George praised. “Perhaps I should reward you. You are listening so well this time.” 

“On-only if the re-reward is your cock,” Aaron replied, stuttering every time George’s finger rubbed at his spot. George pulled his finger out just enough to add a second. Aaron felt a twitch of pain. George’s well trained eyes noticed and he slowed his movements, giving Aaron a chance to adjust to the new stretch. Aaron nodded his head when the ache eased. He rolled his hips downwards, helping to prompt George to start moving once more. 

“You look so beautiful,” George suddenly whispered. Aaron’s face went hot. He looked away from George’s intense stare. 

“Flattery will not make me forgive your cruel tricks,” Aaron claimed halfheartedly. George turned Aaron to face him and licked over his bitten lips before giving him a slow, sweet kiss. 

“Then I will find another way to earn your forgiveness.” 

Aaron groaned at the words as George slide a third finger inside him. He was ready, truly he was, but he knew George would not move on until he was satisfied with his prepping. No amount of begging ever changed his mind. It drove Aaron mad. He had to stay in control of his pleasure, not wanting to lose himself too soon, yet George did nothing to help keep his orgasm at bay. If anything, the man only teased Aaron more as if hoping to push him over the edge before they could truly be together. 

“So pretty,” George cooed. “So amazing and perfect. True perfection.” Aaron whimpered at the praises, embarrassed that they had such an effect. “I want nothing more than to spend every waking moment by your side.”

“Say it,” Aaron begged, curling his hands into fists as he squirmed. 

“I love you,” George said proudly. “I love you more then I love the sunrise. More than my garden. More than anything else in the world.” Aaron’s heart soared to heaven. He never tired of hearing the words, never. He wished he could hear it every day, but they were often too busy to see one another. 

“I love you,” Aaron echoed. “I love you more than the sunset. More than all my books. More than anything else in the universe. Please, George. Please. I need you. I _need_ this.” He needed George’s hands on his body. Needed to be kissed till he couldn’t breathe. Needed to be so full that the world stopped spinning for only a moment. 

“I’ll take care of you,” George promised, stealing Aaron’s breathe away as his fingers slipped out. He gently grabbed one of Aaron’s hands and placed it on his shoulder. Aaron took the invitation, wrapping his arms around George’s neck and holding on tight. 

Aaron kept his eyes trained on his lover’s face as he waited. He ran his hands up and down George’s back slowly. They didn’t need to have sex for Aaron to feel loved. A simple kiss, a touch on his hand, an adoring look would also be enough for him, yet Aaron was addicted to the feeling George gave him. He enjoyed their sessions, loving how each one was different then the last. Aaron jumped as George lined up his slick cock. It was a normal reaction and he soon relaxed as George rubbed his upper thigh. 

“Ready?” George asked. The same question he always ask. It was the familiar things that helped guide them both. 

“Ready, my love,” Aaron answered firmly. George kissed his forehead and eased his hips forward. Aaron threw his head back, gasping loudly as George’s cock started to push inside him. No amount of fingers could ever truly prepared him for the intense full feeling that started to spread through him. Aaron dug his nails into George’s shoulders, enjoying the way the General hissed softly. 

“Keep going,” Aaron encouraged, gently rolling his hips. George silently obeyed, pushing his cock deeper and deeper. Aaron panted heavily and let the feeling wash over him. His mind went blissfully quiet. He could only focus on George’s cock inside him and the warm body above him. It was a glorious thing to experience. 

“Look at you,” George whispered, letting his cock sink deeper until it was all the way in and his hips were pressed against Aaron’s. “Taking my cock so well. I would keep you here forever, keep you on my cock, if I could. Fill you up every single day until you were hoarse from screaming my name.” 

“Fuck, George,” Aaron gasped. His words made Aaron’s face heat up, both from embarrassment and enthusiasm. Such phrases stirred so many other thoughts in Aaron’s head. He had a long list of things he still wanted to try with George and the list only grew in size thanks to George’s talking. 

“So good for me. So fucking good.” 

“Move, George. Please? Please, I need you to move.” 

“Keep asking.” 

“Fuc-Fucking move! Please! I swear to go if you don’t move, I will flip us over and ride you until I cum and then leave you alone,” Aaron snapped. George laughed, body shaking as he hid his face in Aaron’s shoulder. 

“Don’t laugh! I mean it!” Aaron declared. He kept rolling his hips to persuade to pick up his pace. 

“I’m sure you do,” George agreed, “but I doubt you can do it.” 

“Don’t tempt me. I’ll do it and brag about it later,” Aaron warned. They both knew it wasn’t true, at least the second part. Aaron liked to keep their meetings private, but he was truthful about taking control. He wanted what he wanted. If George wasn’t going to give it, then Aaron would change the rules of their game. George bit his neck, sucking a new spot as his pulled his cock out enough to start a slow, steady rhythm. 

“Finally,” Aaron muttered, thought the pace was still too slow for his licking. George chuckled, running his hands down Aaron’s side before grabbing his hips tightly and finally speeding up his pace. The bed rocked, hitting against the wall with a loud thud. 

“So demanding tonight,” George whispered. “Perhaps I _should_ let you take command instead. You clearly know how to get what you want.” 

“I know t-Fuck, there! Do that again! I already know that you‘ll give in to me,” Aaron choked out. George was shifting his hips in search for the right angle that would drive Aaron crazy. He was getting close, brushing again the spot on occasion. 

“I can never resist you,” George panted. He pressed their lips together in a messy kiss. Aaron moaned loudly as he finally found the right angle. He wrapped his legs around George’s waist to keep him close. Aaron rolled his hips, meeting every one of George’s thrusts with a movement of his own. Their bodies moved together as they both chased after their pleasure. 

“I love you,” Aaron gasped. “I lov—fucking god!” 

“Love you t—shit,” George panted, snapping his hips faster.

“George! George, don’t stop!” Aaron begged, holding on tightly as George’s thrusts became less steady and more wild. He slide a hand down to grab his own cock, stroking it four times before George pulled it away. 

“Let me,” George growled, wrapping his own hand around Aaron instead. “I want to be the only thing that makes you cum.” 

“Dear god,” Aaron whimpered as George started to stroke his cock. His hand was rougher than Aaron’s, and much larger. Aaron shuddered as George twisted his hand just right. He wasn’t going to be able to hold on much longer. George kissed both his cheeks before biting as his ear. 

“George! George!” Aaron chanted. 

“Don’t resist it,” George encouraged. “Don’t hold it in, Aaron. Cum for me. Be a good boy and cum in my hand while my cock is inside you.” Aaron cried out louder, his voice cracking as he arched his back. 

“Fuck! I-I”

“That’s it. Let it happen.”

Aaron could tell that George was getting close to. He was out of breath and sweating heavily. Aaron grabbed the back of George’s head and held on tightly as he wildly moved his hips. 

“George! George please!” Aaron screamed as he chased after his climax. His vision went black as his muscle tensed. He bore down on George’s cock, feeling it pulse inside him a moment later as George cried out his name. Aaron gasped and shuddered as his orgasm rolled over him in multiple waves. He could hear George’s heavy panting in his ear. 

“I love you,” Aaron whispered. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too,” George echoed, rubbing his forehead against Aaron’s shoulder. Aaron sighed and held George close as his muscle eased. 

“Love you,” he said again. He needed to say it. He needed Geroge to understand how he felt, but Aaron didn’t know how to explain it any other way. He was at a loss for words. George chuckled. 

“I love you as well.” 

“We can stay here right? Since the others are gone?” Aaron wondered. He stretched his arms and legs, whining when George moved away. His hips twitched as George’s cock slide out. He hide his face in shame at the dirty feeling. George gently cooed him out of hiding and kissed his lips. He changed their position, turning until he was on his back and Aaron was laying on his chest. Aaron shut his eyes as George’s heartbeat filled his ears. 

“I plan to keep you all night, my lovely boy. I want to enjoy my time with you without any interruptions.” 

“For once, I like your plan.” 

A gentle hand ran over Aaron’s head, across his shoulders and down his back to his hip. Aaron smiled at the touch, shifting closer to George. This was home. He never thought a person could give him such a feeling, but George was always about to surprise him. Aaron had never loved someone so much. He was excited for the end of the war, for George’s plantation and their normal life together, but moments like this were becoming memories that Aaron would cherish forever. 

“Don’t go to sleep, Aaron.” 

“I’m not....I’m just resting my eyes.” 

“Alright. You rest your eyes. I’ll keep watch over you.” 

“Good idea....”


End file.
